


History of a Clan

by RobReddington



Series: Over-What?! [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Don't copy on another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobReddington/pseuds/RobReddington
Summary: "She’s special, Anija.She has the Ancient Mark on her right forearm.Please, Anija. If anything happens to me, protect her."
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Past Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison - Relationship
Series: Over-What?! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732696
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...English is not my mother tongue, nor is German, or Japanese...or probably any other language I'll use in this story XD  
> My first fanfiction...please be gentle with me :3  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated! <3

**December 2038**

It was the Oshichiya Meimeishiki, the whole Shimada Clan was reunited to honor the Master’s first son birth, who would be named Hanzo that night.

Well…almost each member of the Clan.

Hirohiko Shimada, brother of Sojiro Shimada, was not there.

Every member of the clan, every relative, every Elder, every maid, every servant, everyone was there to celebrate the 7th day of life of the future Heir; but not the child’s uncle, the second in command, Sojiro’s right hand.

Hirohiko had always been different from his elder brother: never interested in the clan’s affairs, always away, doing only the gods know what. But in the last months, he had grown distant and reckless.

Every night he was away, partying like there was no tomorrow, wasting his life and the Clan’s immense fortune in alcohol and whores.

Sojiro had tried to talk to him, had asked him to stop, to become more responsible, but everything was vain.

When the Heir was born, 7 days ago, the Master had pleaded his little brother to be there, at their castle, at least the night of the Oshichiya, so to show the whole Clan that he was still part of it.

Hirohiko, a bit drunk at the moment but still present in mind, had agreed.

But here they were, every member, even those that lived afar, were there for the ceremony, but not Hirohiko.

A part from that, the celebrations went well that night. The traditions were respected dutifully, the new born was named and offerings and gifts were made to the gods and to the child.

But at the end of the ceremony, when every guest had departed, the Council of the Elders reunited, and asked Sojiro to take actions regarding the defector brother. There was only one right thing to do: kill Hirohiko, so as to set an example for the whole clan and show its Master’s strength.

But Sojiro couldn’t do that. Hiro was his little brother, his best friend…he loved him too much to kill him in cold blood.

So he took different measures. When Hirohiko came back that night, he let him go back to bad, to take rest. He wanted him perfectly conscious for what would happen. He wanted to set a new example for his clan, being a strict Master, for sure. But a compassionate one, too.

The next morning, he called a meeting of the Council of Elders and instructed some servants to make sure his brother would attend it.

When everyone was there, even a well-rested Hirohiko, The Shimada Master called a challenge, in the name of the Clan and its Gods Protectors, the Ancient Dragons.

To prove his honor in front of the Clan, Hirohiko would have to summon his Spirit Dragon, and make it fight against Sojiro’s Spirit Dragon, in a ritual fight. If he refused the challenge in every way, then he would have been exiled from the Clan.

Sojiro had devised this challenge especially for his brother, because he was born without a Spirit Dragon.

Hirohiko tried to protest, shouted against the Council, and when his elder brother whispered in his ear that it was the only way to save his life, that the choice was to exile him for his actions and “lack of honor” or to kill him, Hirohiko understood, bowed in front of his brother in sign of respect (but not in front of the Council), refused the challenge, and left the hall. Gathered some of his belongings, including his ninja uniform and his weapons, and without turning back, left the castle.

He was grateful his brother had saved his life, and understood that he had left him no choice.

He was mournful of losing his home, but grateful for having the chance to do something different with his life, far away from his Yakuza Clan.

_._._

**June 2046**

Somewhere in South California, a young woman his dying, giving birth to her only daughter.

The father of the child, mourning his lost love, hugs his daughter, while crying on his wife’s body.

Than looks at his child, and sees something odd. The little girl has a scar on her right forearm, but she’s just born, she can’t be injured.

The scar has a strange form, and looking closely at it, the man can see that has the shape of a dragon.

Eyes wide, still crying, he hugs tighter his daughter, promising her that no matter what, he would do anything in his power to protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 2056**

It’s night. A man, gravelly injured, runs through the alleys of Hanamura. A crying child holds his hand tightly, running with him.

When he reaches the ancient, solid doors of the Shimada Castle, he takes a kunai out of an holder on his injured leg, ties a green ribbon and a feather on it, and with all the strength he can summon, throws it on the other side of the door. Than looks at his daughter, hugs her, gives her a letter, and falls on the ground, unconscious, leaving the little girl crying and knocking on the door and asking for help.

On the other side of the sturdy doors, a guard sees the kunai and hears the banging at the door, recognizes the feather and runs to his Master.

«Master!! Master» he shouts while running through the castle.

«What is this racket!» shouts the Lord of the castle, leaving his office.

«Master!» pants out the soldier, giving his Master the kunai «It fell…pant…from the other side…of the front doors…there’s someone banging…»

«The front doors?? » asks incredulous the Master, looks at the kunai, the ribbon and the feather, and runs away where the guard came from.

«Open the doors!!» he shouts to the soldier left guarding them, and the poor man scrambles to obey his Lord.

When the doors open, the little girl takes a step behind and kneels to wake her father, who doesn’t answers.

«Oh gods….Hirohiko!!» exclaims the Master, running to the child and the unconscious man.

«Dad…dad…» cries out the little girl, but the man doesn’t answer

«Guards! Call the doctors!» shouts to his shoulders the Lord, than kneels in front of the man «Hirohiko!! Hirohiko!! Answer me, brother!!» shakes the still form, but there’s no answer. The man is dead, his glassy eyes look at the sky; blood runs from his mouth and the deep injuries all over his body.

Sojiro looks at the child in front of him, she’s crying, calling his brother “Dad” and trying to shake him awake.

That’s when it downs on him. His brother is dead; the kunai with the feather was the sign they concorded a long time ago, to ask for help, rescue, when on a fight…the sparrow’s feather and his favorite ribbon, the green one…and who seems to be his brother’s daughter is crying in front of him.

The doctors arrive and start to take care of the body. Sojiro stands and approaches the child, scoops her up and tries to soothe her.

«Shh, come with me…you’re safe now, come with me…»

The little girl struggles against the man. She’s lite but really strong, and manages without difficulty to wriggle out of the man strong arms.

«No!» she shouts «Dad!!» and tries to reach for her father’s body.

Sojiro manages to grab her arm, needing to put more strength than what he would usually do with a child so small, to halt her and let her turn towards him.

«Shhh, calm down» he tries to coo «I won’t do any harm to you, little one. That’s my brother, you’re safe with me»

«No! I don’t trust you! The other one said the same, and he injured my dad!» shouts again the child.

«The other one? Who’s the other one?» ask Sojiro, concerned.

«…my uncle, my mom’s brother…» answers her, a bit calmer.

«Your uncle did this?? Why? Who’s him? Is him after the two of you?» ask Sojiro.

The little girl trembles and sniffs, but manages to answer «No…he’s no more…dad said that he’s no more…that I took care of him…but he did this to dad...» she points toward her father’s body «…he tried to hurt us, said he was doing it for mom…but I don’t understand! Mom is dead, she died a long time ago! Why did he want to hurt us?» cries the girl, who’s now hugging Sojiro.

«I don’t know, little one…I don’t know….» he coos «Come with me, I’ll take care of you…My name is Sojiro, I’m your father’s elder brother, and you are at home now. What’s your name?» he asks while picking up the girl.

«Elizabeth Shimada…but Dad always calls me Liz…» answers her, gripping strongly the man, as not wanting to let him go.

«Don’t worry Liz, from now on, I’ll take care of you»

«Dad is dead, right?» asks the perceptive little girl, but she doesn’t cry anymore. She is frowning, a sad and resolute look in her eyes.

«I’m sorry…yes, your dad is dead, but you’ll be safe from now on, I promise»

«Dad said I’d have to give this to the Lord of this castle…» the girl holds out a letter to the man.

«Than this is for me, thank you. I’ll read it later» he smiles weakly to the child, then asks «How old are you, Liz?»

«Ten» answers meekly her.

«You are 5 years younger than my second son, Genji…the first one, Hanzo, will turn 18 this December…I’ll take you to Genji’s room, he will take care of you while I read this letter…you can become friends, meanwhile» says Sojiro, and smiles to the little girl, while she nods meekly.

Genji, still up and playing videogames, is an outright and genuine boy, and when his father tells him what happened and who the little girl is, he wastes no time in fraternize with her and shows her his consoles and videogames and invites her to play with him.

Meanwhile, Sojiro gives some instructions to the servants about the new guest in Genji’s room, then retires back to his office, to read his brothers letter.

Hirohiko explains what he has done in the last eighteen years, that after the exile he went to the USA, in California, and became a mercenary for some criminal gangs; that he met with a local boss daughter, Emily, ten years his junior, and they fell in love; that ten years ago she became pregnant with his child and they ran away from her family, married and she gave birth to Liz, but didn’t survive; that her family was hunting him down, her brother Michael swore revenge when he found out his sister had died of birth; Hirohiko and Liz later in the years ran back to Japan, trying to cover their tracks, but Michael was always a step behind them.

“We are near Hanamura, Anija. Michael is tracking us down, and he’s nearer every day.

If anything goes wrong and I won’t make it, I’ll give this letter to my daughter and tell her to give it to you.

She’s special, Anija.

She has the Ancient Mark on her right forearm.

She can’t be caught by her mother’s family, they won’t understand and will kill her.

Please, Anija. If anything happens to me, protect her.

She has transformed only once, and she was ill for a week after it…she is still so young, but she is so strong, already much stronger than me. She doesn’t know still how to control the Dragon.

Take care of her, protect her…train her, if anything happens to me. Please…

Shimada Hirohiko “

The letter was dated 3 days prior. Hirohiko had understood that he would not live much longer.

_The Ancient Mark…_

If his brother spoke the truth, the child was more than special. She was the reincarnation of the Ancient Queen Dragon that gave his family the Spirit Dragons…

He’ll have to have a long conversation with his nephew, in the morning.

Meanwhile, in Genji’s room, the boy showed his recently met cousin his videogames, and taught her the basics of his favorite game, a vintage one called “Tekken”.

While he was showing her how to play a character, she fell asleep with her head on his thigh.

Genji stopped playing and took a look to the little girl. She has long, straight black hair that frame her face. She would seem totally Japanese, if not for the freckles near her nose.

_An Hāfu_ , the teenager thought.

She was cute, and seemed so innocent.

His father had told him briefly that she was alone, her father had just died, and she would remain with them. He and his brother had lost their mother the year prior, he knew what being an orphan meant…

He was already growing fond of his little cousin. _A little sister_ , he thought, while scooping her in his arms and putting her on his futon and laying down next to her.

The servant that went inside the boy’s room an hour later to put him to bed, found the two children sleeping in each other arms, peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**June 2064**

Today was Liz birthday. She would turn 18 years old.

Almost eight years had passed since the night she had been rescued by her uncle and adoptive father, Sojiro.

During these years, she’d learned about her and her father’s origins, the story of the Clan, and about her powers.

She had been educated by the best instructors, trained by the best combatants and was now a well read, cultured, lethal assassin, the strongest and most skillful ninja of the clan.

She doesn’t have a Spirit Dragon like her adoptive Brothers Genji and Hanzo, she had learned.

She IS a dragon.

Legends of the family said that an ancient Dragon Goddess, the Queen Dragon, had entered into a pact with the clan founder, giving his sons a Spirit Dragon each. The Dragon of the North wind, and the Dragon of the South Wind.

During the centuries, other Spirit Dragons bonded their corporeal existence on this planet with the Shimada Clan, like, for example, the Spirit Dragon of the earth, a huge, greyish, Spirit Dragon who linked his existence to Sojiro’s.

The original Spirit Dragons had, after centuries, reached again this world, the Dragon of the South Wind bonding himself with Hanzo Shimada, and the Dragon of the North Wind with Genji.

The Queen Dragon had also bonded herself to the ancient family, but she had chosen the Founder’s daughter.

It was recount that the Queen Dragon had reached the human world only during times of deep changes in the society and/or inside the Clan.

Therefore, Liz's very existence was considered by Sojiro and the Elders as a divine sign, and they were waiting to see what it would bring to or for the Clan.

Liz couldn't care less about it.

She wanted to be the best kunoichi ever, she wanted to be tested, to prove herself and her value by fighting her Clan’s fights, the rebellious subordinate gangs…and, sometimes, she just wanted to stretch her wings, the Dragon inside her demanding to get a bit of fresh air, to be completely, naturally, herself.

But that wasn’t possible. Sojiro had ordered her to maintain a low profile in fight and mostly outside it. She was the Nameless Ninja, the ultimate resource the Clan had when things went wrong. She would come in, hit two or three poor things, show the strength of the Shimada Clan, and the opponents would succumb.

Boring.

She wanted to be more, to do more.

And Sojiro knew it.

That’s why she didn’t expect to be convocated in front of the entire Council of Elders today, on her birthday.

When she was summoned, the servant also told her that she had to wear her ninja uniform, completed of weapons.

Strange, but she complied. She wore her uniform, a special one created specifically for her. It was made of nanorobots, completely controlled by her mind, and could adapt to both her forms, human and draconic one. Yes, she shouldn’t change form, she knew it…but sometimes it just happened, maybe not completely, maybe only her wings o tail appeared…and she would be left with a hole on her back or butt after they retired inside her. So, Sojiro paid the best scientist to develop an adaptable suit for her, and this was the result. It was deep red, like her Dragon’s scales, with a mask that covered the lower half of her face, from the nose and below.

Her weapons…were her father’s. He used kunai, shobo, shurikens, and a tantō.

She usually used the shurikens or shobo, but she preferred to fight with her bare hands. She was trained and skilled in every fighting style. And more than that, she was too quick for her opponents to fight back, usually.

The young woman reached the hall where the Council reunited, the guards opened the doors for her.

Inside, there was every Elder, Master Sojiro, and Hanzo. No sign of Genji, as usual…the young man was wasting his life in frivolous matters.

Entering, she bowed in front of the Master, the Elders, an finally to her “Elder brother”, the Heir.

She should have done it differently, bowing first to Hanzo and then to the Elders…but she liked to rile him up a bit!

Smirking to her “brother”, she approached the Master, and waited for him to speak.

«Today, daughter mine, it’s a special day» started Sojiro «Today it’s your 18th Birthday, and you will become part of the Adults World.

As it is, and because you proved yourself many times in battle, the Council of the Elders, your Master and the designed Heir are reunited here to assign you to the Lead of the Tactical Ninja Squad.

This role was Genji’s, your brother, but you have proved to be a better candidate for it.

After a ritual fight against the Heir, in which you’ll have to knock him down at least once, you’ll be officially the new leader of the Squad.

The fight will last 5 minutes.

Candidate, Heir! Leave your weapons to Elder Sanada and Elder Honda, then take your positions and prepare to fight»

Both Hanzo and Liz left their weapons with the designed Elders and took place at the center on the hall.

«So, I’ve to knock you down at least once in 5 minutes? Too easy, Bro» Liz mocked

«You’re talking too soon, Liz»

«Really? You know I’m stronger than you, Hanzo…I don’t want to hurt you, so be a good boy and let me win»

«You think I’ll be the one hurt? You underestimate me»

«And you are forgetting my real nature, Bro»

At that, Sojiro shouted «No dragons allowed» for both his son and adoptive daughter.

«See? No dragons. And I’m not your Bro!» answered irritated Hanzo to Liz

«I don’t need my dragon to beat you…Bro»

Then, Sojiro told them to salute the opponent, and the two bowed to each other.

«I’ll let you start first, Bro…let me see what you can do» mocked again the young woman, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Hanzo was so irritated, she was enjoying herself a lot!

At that, gritting his teeth, Hanzo leaped in front of her and tried a punch, but Liz was quicker and only dodged it with her head, still smirking.

Then he tried a kick on the opposite side, but she dodged it again and took hold of his arm, throwing him behind her. He was down, first time in a row that continued for the whole 5 minutes.

At the end, Hanzo was aching and panting on the mat, and Liz was above him, standing, a foot only millimeters from his throat. Not a bead of sweat was on her, her breath calm and regular.

«I think I’ve won, Bro» she said, arching an eyebrow. Than helped him get up, and what happened next left everyone with wide eyes.

Hanzo, using the momentum and the arm she was giving him to help him stand, tried to catapult her behind him on the mat. While she was falling, her instincts kicked in and she rotated, landing on her feet and springing in front of her, knocking Hanzo on his back, again. She had acted on instinct, and that’s why she didn’t notice it at first: her eyes had changed, the pupils becoming two black slits on the striking green pupils and the sclera changing from white to yellow; her right arm and hand had changed, becoming the clawed paw of the dragon, and her tail came out.

«Don’t you dare trying that again!» she hissed from gritted teeth, the not-clawed hand curling against his neck, the other ready to slice him with the claws.

Then Sojiro came in her eyes range, and calmly asked her to stop. She noticed her paw and leaped from Hanzo’s body, regaining composure and changing back to normal.

Hanzo meanwhile stood again, this time with no one’s help, but his face was a mask. Inscrutable, like nothing happened.

«Well, I think you proved yourself again, my child» said Sojiro, diverting the attention from the two fighters «From now on, you are the new leader of the Tactical Ninja Squad. Make your Clan proud of you» and him and Liz bowed to each other.

Later that day, Liz went to Genji’s quarters, hoping to find her brother there and maybe sober and alone.

That was a lucky day, Genji was grooming himself, styling his neon green hair, to be ready for her birthday celebrations that evening.

«Hey little sister» the young man greeted her, a big smile on his face.

«Hey lil’ Bro» smiled her answering him.

«Oooh c’mon, I’m older than you! Why should you always call me that?» he feigned disappointment.

«Because I love mocking you» singsonged her

«Whatever» he grumbled, than grinned «I heard that you’ve been promoted, today»

«Yeah…to do your job!» she scowled

«Better you than me!»

«You can’t be serious! That was your job, your duty in the Clan! I shouldn’t be the one doing it! You’re the second in command, after Hanzo!»

«Not anymore, and I like it that way»

«Why??»

«Because..!» he paused and sighed, then looked into her viridian green eyes «Because that’s not my life, not what I want from my life»

«Oh Genji…» she started, but a servant knocked and told them the Master and the guests were waiting for them.

«You know» started Genji again, while taking her arm in his «Father always reproves me that I’m too similar to his brother, and calls me “Sparrow” like he used to call your father…well, he wants to remind me that your father died due to his bad choices, but all I see is that, at the end, he gave his life to protect his daughter, and if he didn’t make those choices, you wouldn’t be here…I wouldn’t have my little sister, and that would be the biggest loss in my life» he smiled tenderly at her, and all she could do was blushing, speechless, while the both of them walked to the main hall of the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 st January 2066**

Today had been Shōgatsu.

After the whole clan had reunited to celebrate the beginning of the new year, including a strangely sober Genji, only Sojiro, Hanzo and Liz had remained in at the dining room, discussing projects for the new year while drinking Sake.

It isn't a "familiar aggregation", like those in which a father and his adult children are in company of each other while drinking and joking.

It's pure business.

Sojiro has always been an attentive parent, but a strict and distant one. He has never caressed his children, never complimented them on something that isn't business-related, and even those times he has been terse. But he has always had his Clan and Family priorities in the front of his mind. Maybe lately a bit more his Clan’s than his Family’s…

«…and that’s way I think we need to improve our relationships with our party in the USA, while we need to take care of the one in South Korea, I don’t like how Mr. Jeong is conducting our weaponry business there, a contact inside has reported that our profits have dropped by 10% in the last 6 months, and seems that Mr. Jeong has opened an offshore bank account that we are currently tracking down» reported Hanzo

«Very well» says Sojiro, contemplating his half empty glass of Sake, then he looks at Liz and asks «What about those raids that happened in the last months at our facilities in Yamagata, Chiba and Ōsaka?»

«Me and my team are investigating, we have been on the sites and I have a few theories about possible responsible. However, we are excluding a rival Clan, the raids had been to accurate, almost in a military-way, and none of our rivals has that kind of training or the means available to conduct similar operations.

Moreover, there’s a new Overwatch watchpoint in construction in the Fukui Prefecture, and it is my intention to keep an eye on it personally»

«Good, good…» answers the Lord, but seems to have his mind somewhere else.

His health became poor during the past year, and every once and then he seems to space off with his mind, becoming absent.

Liz had tried to talk about that with Hanzo and Genji, but the first always brushes her off, and the second isn’t interested anymore in his father’s health. Genji is different, that’s for sure, and has no interest in the Clan’s affairs…illegal or not. He has had too many verbal confrontations with his old man during the last 10 years, some of them witnessed by a scared, child Liz; others by a more confident, teenage one, or by the strong and stubborn young adult version she has become. She has had her fair share of confrontations with the Clan Master, like Hanzo has had too… but they are the “good children”, as Sojiro has many times put that, and not a single debate has ended with one of them leaving the room, door slamming behind them. They behave, they may not agree with the Master, but they do their job dutifully and that’s why Sojiro sometimes even listens to them.

But not Genji, he’s reckless and stubborn and a pain in the ass.

But Liz has a soft spot for him, and always tries to talk Sojiro to forgive his son, after the two males have had a quarrel. She’s not always successful, but Sojiro hasn’t still exiled his own son, so…she counts it victory anyway.

The Lord comes back to his senses and sees that the two young people in front of him are waiting to be dismissed.

He drinks in one breath his remaining Sake, then stands and says «Well, before we can dismiss for the night, I have one last announcement to do to the two of you.

As you perfectly know, my health has become poor and I’m not sure I’ll be able to take care of the Clan for much longer…

So, I’ve decided, with the Council of the Elders, two things that concern the both of you: first, Hanzo you are the Heir, and you’ll be the new Master, and that’s not in discussion…but Liz will control the Clan with you. She will be the Mistress and your second in command» at that he pauses, like he needs to take a breath. The young people in front of him nod and accept the declaration, and Liz peers Hanzo out of the corner of his eye. Seems almost like he already knows what his father is saying… he’s as composed as usual.

«Then, second: I’ve decided for the two of you to marry. Since you Liz are still 19 years old, the wedding will be after your 20th birthday, at the end of the summer and»

Sojiro was interrupted by the aforementioned girl, who shrieks a “WHAAAT?!” and leaves the old man speechless.

«I’m sorry Master, for my reaction» apologies the young woman «but I have to disagree with you. I’m not ready to get married, I’m a warrior, a kunoichi, and I want to serve the Clan like this for at least a few more years, and I'd like to have my say on my future husband, and..>> her rambling interrupted.

«SILENCE!!» shouts the old man, who glares at her like he has never done.

Liz is not intimidated, but shuts up anyway.

«You’ll do as I order you, you owe me your life and I’m this Clan’s Master! Your and Hanzo’s future has already been programmed, the two of you will marry at the end of the summer, and you’ll be a devoted wife for your husband and for the Clan! The two of you will generate more dragons and will make this clan even stronger! That’s my word!»

And with this final statement, the Lord retires, furiously muttering under his breath.

It hits Liz like a rock in her face: Sojiro has talked about A SINGLE WEDDING; about THE TWO OF THEM; ABOUT HER AND HANZO!

Surely she has misunderstood…but a single look at Hanzo says she has not.

«Hanzo…he’s not talking about us…together…right?» she whispers, shocked.

«I’ve always thought that you have a normal comprehension of the Japanese language… maybe I was wrong» he states, arching an eyebrow.

«You can’t be serious…He couldn’t be serious!! We are siblings...»

«WE ARE NOT SIBLINGS!» shouts the man «You are my cousin, not my sister, and anyway modern science has overcome the biological impediments related to reproduction between blood relatives... you know that»

«I know that! But doesn’t mean it’s morally right!!» she shouts back «It’s disgusting, it’s immoral…and what the fuck does he mean by “generate more dragons”? Everyone knows that the spirit dragons aren’t controlled anymore by the Queen Dragon, if a child is born without it it’s because the souls are not compatible»

«Who has ever talked about Spirit Dragons?» he smirks evilly.

«Not Spirit Dragons? Than what….oh.>> she’s incredulous «You mean REAL dragons?? That’s impossible! That’s mad!! He’s become senile, you can’t really believe something like that could happen» but is expression say differently, again…

«You believe that…» the woman says shocked «Did you already know that he was about to order us married?» she can’t believe this shit is happening.

«If you remember, I AM part of the Council, as I’m the Shimada Scion»

«You already knew…and you believe this shit!»

«I don’t know if I believe in it, but I’m sure willing to try, for the sake of the Clan»

«The sake of the Clan? He’s become senile, but you have become mad!! That’s bullshit, not the sake of the clan!!»

«Our enemies are becoming stronger, better trained and well equipped in weapons and new technologies! The Shimada Clan needs new strengths in its ranks, new powers in its heirs!»

«I won't take part in this madness! I refuse!»

«You will do as your Master order! As I order!» and he slaps her in the face.

Liz doesn’t even winces, nor she flinches. The slap has done nothing to her, her body physically more resistant than a normal human one.

Her expression is deadly, and when she leaps on him, pinning him on the wall, a hand curled around his neck, her white teeth bared, he doesn't even notice it until he feels the pain between his shoulders where he hit the wall, and her hand chocking him.

«Sojiro is the Clan’s Lord, but he’s not my Master! And you’ll never be! Remember, Hanzo: no one tames a dragon!» said that, she releases him, leaving the man coughing on the ground and leaves the room.

Meanwhile, Genji has heard and seen everything, hidden in the shadows. He shakes his head and a thought forms in his mind: he must put an end on the Shimada Clan.


	5. Chapter 5

**April 2066**

It wasn’t so unusual for Genji to disappear for a few days, he did it once in a while…

He would be missing for 4 days, a week at most, and then he’d come back like nothing happened, usually reeking of alcohol, sex and some illegal substances. It happened at least once every two months.

But usually he would be reachable by phone.

Not this time.

This time, he went missing by almost two weeks; he isn’t answering the phone, nor messages. No one knows where he is.

Liz is worried sick. She knows not to pry in Genji’s affairs, some things not even the most caring sister wants to know, she suspects… but the situation is different, this time.

Hanzo doesn’t care, he only complains about the unproductiveness of the situation, and fears they would have to pay a ramson.

Sojiro is a bit worried, but due to his health and to the fact that he’s lost every interest in what his son does, he hasn't done dispositions on what to do about.

So Liz is left between her worries, and couldn’t doing anything because the Master or the Heir doesn’t want to.

She has started to spend part of every night perched on the front walls of the Castle, near the Great Doors, waiting for her brother to come back, till sleepiness reclaims her.

After the 17th day, she’s still perched there. She’s about to go back to her rooms, when she spots a something moving swiftly in the shadows, between the alleys of Hanamura.

Liz starts to run and jump between the roofs, trying to surprise the individual by taking them from behind. She is about to jump on the intruder, when she sees an unmistakable mop of green hair on his head. Stunned for a second, she rushes to go in front of him while he’s reaching the Great Doors, surely to climb over them.

She jumps and blocks his way, hissing «Genji!!»

«Oh fuck!! Liz! You scared me!!»

«Shh! I scared you? You scared me! You had me worried sick, you went missing for 17 days!!» she still hisses, for some reasons thinks it’s better if no one hears them.

Genji feigns surprise «Oh, 17 days? I didn’t notice, sorry…you know how I am, the things I do…all that stuff» he tries to brush her off and moves to go towards the doors, but Liz stops him again.

«I don’t believe you, you are too sober to have done the usual things, and smell too normal. Where have you been?»

«I smell too normal? I should take offence in that» he chuckles

«Don’t try to brush me off, or I’ll hit you, kidnap you, and force you to tell me where you have been»

«Oh, will you do that, won’t you?» he mocks her.

«I know where you are tickled» she smirks, trying to lighten the mood.

«You won’t dare!»

«Try me, you know I'm patient»

«Fine! Let’s go somewhere more quiet»

«Lead the way» and they jump on the roofs.

When Genji thinks they’re enough far away, he sits on a roof and waits for his sister to do the same, before starting to speak.

«Months ago, the night after the Shōgatsu, I’ve heard you, Father and Hanzo speaking…»

Liz stiffens «What have you heard?»

«Everything. And before you panic, I want you to know that I completely disagree with Father and Hanzo. It’s disgusting what they want you to do, It’s disgusting the path this Clan has chosen»

The young woman relaxes a bit after hearing that, and stays silent to let him continue.

«So, I’ve decided I have to do something about that, because I don’t believe this Clan is recoverable.

What I’m about to tell you…I trust you with my life, Sister, no matter your loyalty to the Clan, no matter your role in it» he looks intently in her eyes, waiting to see something that could tell him she would betray him.

Liz loves him, he’s her precious Brother, she cares for him. No matter what he’s about to tell her.

Genji sees nothing but affection in her eyes, and goes on «I’ve disappeared this last weeks, because I went to Switzerland. Because I joined Overwatch»

«You what? But they’re our enemies» she’s incredulous

«No Liz, they are Clan’s enemies, not ours. At least, not mine. But I hope they won’t be yours, too.

This is the only way I have to do something against the Clan, something to stop the Clan»

«Why are you telling me this? You know I should report you to the Elders and the Master…»

«Because I believe you won’t do that…because I trust you…and because I know, inside me, that you can understand my choice.

Tell me you are completely good with the Clan’s affairs. Tell me you are willing to serve it no matter what, even if THEY are going to make you do horrible things. Disgusting things.

What if one day the Clan will make other people do those things? What if they make innocent people do them? What if they make your children do them?

I don’t know you, but I can’t even stand the thought, it makes me feel sick…»

Liz can’t say anything against it. She’s had those thoughts thousands of times, and she too feels bad thinking about them…but what could she do? Could be Genji’s choice the right one?

«I…I feel the same, Genji. But what do you want me to do? Leave everything and join Overwatch with you? I’m not sure it’s the right choice, even…»

«I’m not asking you to. I’m…I’d like for you to think about it, sure. But for now, I’m asking you not to betray me and to help me, covering me when I’ll be called for a mission.

It won’t be often, for now. I’m not a real operative agent. I’m more, “a resource on the site”, if we can say that»

«So you joined, but you’re not an agent?»

«No, not yet. Commander Morrison…well…let’s just say that he didn’t like me so much» he says with a lopsided smile, scratching the back of his neck «But Commander Reyes took an interest in me, in my ninja skills, and he took me in.

That’s how I passed this two weeks, he tested me, and trained me and then he sent me back home, saying that we would meet in Fukui in two weeks»

«What are you telling me is, that the Great Boss of Overwatch refused you, but another Commander took you in? » she must look confused, how she’s frowning and making faces while she absorbs every information.

«Yes…Commander Reyes fought beside Commander Morrison during the Omnic Crisis, and was the first leader of Overwatch…but when the UN promoted Morrison as Strike Commander, he took the lead of the Black Ops division, Blackwatch…and now I’m part of it»

«You know you’re giving me a lot of information only based on your trust in me, right? » she smirks.

«Yes, I know» he becomes suddenly dead serious.

«Well, thank you for trusting me, Lil’ Bro…I won’t betray you.

Just, please…next time you have to disappear for so long, or if you have to do some mission…let me know beforehand. So I can rest in the night! And think for an excuse for your absence!!» she swats him on the arm.

«Ahahah! Deal!»

That night, Liz has a strange dream. One of those that feels like a memory, but it doesn’t make sense because she could have never lived it.

…Right?

She’s surrounded by darkness, when suddenly a pair of striking blue eyes appears out of nowhere. It’s impossible to see the face below them…

Then, darkness again.

When the new scene appears, she’s looking through her eyes, but her draconic ones. She can tell the difference: everything is more sharp, more focused.

She’s on a battlefield. Everything smells of fire, ash, blood and metal.

Liz seems to be in her dragon form…but something feels different. She can’t tell what.

Her surroundings are strange.

The dragoness can hear battlecries and the sound of metal colliding.

When she focuses her attention on the fighters, Liz sees they are different from what she’s accustomed to. They seem…ancient, wearing medieval-style armors and helms, brandishing swords and shields.

Odd.

Then her focus is captured by one soldier.

He’s wearing an armor in many colors: blue, black, white, red. Covering his head, an helmet in the same colors, but in the slit where should be seen the eyes can only be seen a gleaming red line.

He’s by her side, clearly too close to be only a comrade.

The soldier says something to Liz, but she can’t hear him, then he leaps forward in the battle.

Dragon-Liz growls and runs behind him, her tail swinging and hitting enemies, her claws slicing meat and her huge paws crashing armors.

Suddenly, her knight _(Hers?? What??)_ collapses on the ground, his shoulder injured.

Liz runs to cover his body with her larger one, curling around him.

He shouts something at her, gestures her to leave or something like that.

She snarls and curls tighter around him. She can feel something _(Maybe arrows? Blades?)_ repeatedly hitting her back, drops of blood gushing from her body where her scales has been removed.

The knight shouts again, this time she can hear him calling her name. His voice his rough, distorted by the helmet. It sounds familiar, but she has no memory of ever hearing it.

She presses her bigger forehead against his, their eyes looking into each other, then she screams, growling.

Liz wakes up still growling from the bottom of her lungs, sweat dripping down her body, hands clenching the sheets.

A dream. It has been only a strange dream…right…a strange dream.

That night, a path has been set…again.


	6. Chapter 6

**May 2066**

Liz watches her holo-pad, scrolling the news while she’s having breakfast. Today there’s tea, eggs and rice. She would sneak out later for a strong coffee at her favorite coffee shop…

One news catches her attention: Strike Commander Morrison of Overwatch will inaugurate today the new Watchpoint in Fukui, in the presence of all the most important Officers and Agents and the local authorities.

Her mind goes back to 15 days before, when Genji revealed her he became an agent for Blackwatch…or sort of.

So today he would meet with the rest of his division…

Looking back at the holo-pad, she reads quickly the news, finishes her tea and prepares for the day.

She has meetings today with the reconnaissance teams and a report to the Master later that morning.

But first of all, she wants a word with Genji.

Liz reaches his rooms and knocks.

No answer.

She knocks again, but still no answer. Deciding to get inside, prepared to everything she could find there, she reaches his bedroom.

Genji is nowhere to be seen, his futon still made from the day before, bathroom and private living room empty.

A videogame’s box catches her attention, it shouldn’t be on his bedside table.

It’s “Tekken”. The first game they have ever played together.

As Liz suspects, it’s a message left for her. Inside the box, a note says he has to do “that thing” they have discussed two weeks prior, and he will be away at least till night.

Liz sighs and tucks the note in a pocket of her jeans, then puts the game’s box back to its right place.

The morning and rest of the day pass in a blur, and so the meeting with Sojiro. Hanzo was there, too.

Unsurprisingly, Master and Heir ordered her to choose some men and form 3 teams to send to their 3 facilities in the Fukui Prefecture that night. One lead directly by her, sent to their weapons warehouse.

Before her “talk” with Genji, she had already suspected that the raids at their facilities have been done by Overwatch, even if the frequency had diminished during the last months. Obviously she had shared her theory with the Master, and more obviously now they wanted her to investigate and prevent possible attacks.

She must have another chat with Genji…

So there she is, with her Tactical Squad made of only her most loyal ninjas, waiting at the warehouse for something to happen. Or not to, she hopes.

Tonight it’s an unlucky one, seems.

At 1 a.m., an explosion in the distance attracts their attention. Liz knows that probably it’s a diversion to lead them somewhere else…

She orders to 2 of her 4 men to go and see what’s happening, and to the others to flank the building.

She has a feeling, and she wants to be alone if it confirms itself.

Not a minute since she has been left alone, an heavy armored team managers to open the doors of the warehouse. Among them, three individuals catch Liz attention: one wears a hood and has two big shotguns attached to the waist; one wears a cowboy hat and has spurs shining in the dim light; and the last one…she could recognize that mop of black hair (he had dyed them back to their normal color) and the traditional uniform anywhere: Genji. His katana and wakizashi attached to his back, his hand at ready with a couple of shurikens. A mask covers his features, but she thinks he’s still too recognizable.

She facepalms herself mentally.

She has to stop the enemy team, but she has also to cover for her Brother from the other ninjas.

Liz orders into her intercom to the rest of the team to retire, because they are outnumbered and the enemy is too heavy armed.

One ninja tries to protest, but she hisses him to do like ordered, and her squad retires.

Then, with a swift move, she throws a kunai near her Brother’s left leg, while runs to approach him. Quiet like a cat, she moves into the building and a second after the kunai hits the ground, she’s standing beside her brother, on his other side.

Guns and rifles rise, but Genji shouts “Wait!” when he spins and see her Sister’s draconic eyes looking at him mere centimeters from him.

«Commander, wait! She’s my Sister! She won’t harm us! Right Liz?»

His Commander, the man with the hood, _“Reyes”_ remembers the woman, holds a hand and every men lowers his weapons, everyone except the “cowboy”.

«Hold on, McCree» say the grave voice of the Commander, and the other reluctantly lowers his gun.

«I won’t harm you…not this time, at least. Genji you should have advised me, we promised to look for each other!» Liz hisses «I made the squad retire, but you all have to leave now. I’ll have to report to your father and Hanzo, Brother. I’ll have to justify my actions. They’ll want to know why I ordered the squad to retire when just me could have killed you all»

«Is that a threat, Miss?» “asks” the cowboy, rising his gun again.

«No it’s not, even if it’s true what she says» answers Genji, scowling «Please Commander, let this one run. I told you it wasn’t a good idea to hit this particular site right now»

All the time, Reyes looks at Liz in the eyes, trying to decipher her. Those clearly inhuman eyes make his skin crawl, like she could see his deepest and darkest secrets with them.

Liz holds his glance, impassive. Her body is still like a rock, ready to jump in action while protecting her Brother if even just one of this men tries to shot or hit them. More so now that that hothead of a cowboy hasn’t put down his gun. She supposes he’s a good shooter, too.

Finally Reyes nods, and orders his men to retire.

«This obviously isn’t over, Miss Shimada. Overwatch doesn’t make deals with criminal families. We will dismantle your clan affairs one by one»

«Overwatch…but Blackwatch? Anyway, good to know Genji has been of word. I won’t stop you, if I can. But try to be more subtle, next time. The explosion? A too obvious a diversion» the smirk in her voice unmistakable.

Genji and the cowboy snort at that, while Reyes only grunts his disapproval.

«I’ll see you tomorrow at the Castle, Lil’ Bro. And we’ll have a good chat» her gaze doesn’t allow replies and Genji groans.

Then Liz leaves, with a jump so sudden and quick that makes a few men gasp.

At the Castle, the woman has first to confront with her team and the complaints about the feasibility of the mission, and she has almost to growl to silence them.

Then she receives the reports from the other squads, reassuring her that Genji’s was the only Blackwatch team operative that night.

And finally, the confrontation she’d like to avoid. Sojiro and Hanzo wait for her in the Operation Room.

She refers the events of the night and the teams report. Hanzo scowls and Sojiro, frowning, asks her why she cancelled the mission.

Impassive, Liz answers «First, we were outnumbered, Master. They were twice as us. Second, they were heavy armed, and even if I could have killed them, I didn’t want to risk my men’s lives. I ordered back home to save them and then I scared the enemies away» it was a bit of a lie, but she wanted to protect a life, her brother’s.

«You are telling us that after so many missions, you just what? Chickened out?» mocked Hanzo.

Liz had to grit her teeth to not answer bad «What I’m saying is, that the team has never met such a very well trained, very heavy equipped enemy. I, as the future Mistress, wanted to set an example in not sacrificing uselessly precious lives. They are warriors, the best ninjas in whole Japan, but sacrificing them just because I could have done the job alone, using them as a diversion while I killed the enemies…it wasn’t honorable»

At her words, Hanzo scoffs but Sojiro immediately silences him «Shut up, Hanzo! Our Liz here has done well this night. Being a good leader means making difficult decisions, even those that could undermine our reputation. But we must never lose our honor»

But Hanzo replies nonetheless «And why did you just scare them away, then? Why didn’t you kill them, when the team had retired?»

Not even batting an eyelid, the kunoichi answers «Isn’t that obvious? I wanted them alive so I could study the enemy. I’ll follow Overwatch’s every moves from now on, and closely. I’ve to make sure that something like that never repeats again»

Hanzo frowns but just shuts up, this time, while Sojiro nods at her words.

«Very well, I approve your decisions. Now, let’s retire to bed, It’s too late for an old man like me» and with that, the meeting ends.


	7. Chapter 7

**May 2066**

The next morning, Liz meets with Genji after breakfast.

As soon as she sees him, she runs forward and grabs him by an ear.

«Liz! What the fuck! It hurts!!»

«It hurts less than what I’d really like to do to you!! You are a fucking idiot, sometimes!! Let’s go to your room» and practically drags Genji by the ear all the way to his room. She’s 10 centimeters shorter than him, but this has never stopped her to pick on him in some ways.

The servants and maids that see the scene, snicker and look with fondness to the two siblings.

When inside, she goes directly to the huge acoustic system he has inside his living room and turns it on, no matter what songs start. She needs for them not to be heard by suspicious ears.

«Nice stunt, last night…I should have let my team kill every member of yours! I told you, you have to tell me about your missions!»

«Calm down, Sis! First, I told you about the mission, I left you a message in my bedroom. And second, only you could have killed Reyes or McCree…and I’m not even sure about the Commander…»

She grabs his ear again and drags him down, so to be at the same eye level «First, you left me a note telling me you would me on mission, not what or where you would be! And second, no human can kill me>> she hisses.

«Ouch!! My ear! Liz! Reyes is not a normal human, he is a sort of super soldier like Commander Morrison…and I didn’t know the details of the mission till the last minute! I couldn’t warn you! You didn’t have your mobile phone with you! Please release me, my ear hurts so much!!»

Liz releases him and calms down a bit. He has a point, he couldn’t warn her, nor she could him…

«We need to find a way to prevent this situations. This time I’ve find a good excuse, something about honor and not sacrificing lives that made your father so proud of me…you should have seen him, and Hanzo was furious! Eheh!»

«Wow, a sight to behold as usual, I’m sure» smiles him.

«Yes, but the point is that I can’t cover for you if it happens again. There would be no excuse for not attacking your team»

«We need to develop a strategy…and I might have something in mind»

«When you smirk like that, nothing good will happen» groans Liz.

«Trust me. I have to prepare something, but let’s meet this evening at 7 p.m. at the ramen shop down the block, ok? Now I have things to take care of» and he rushes outside the room.

Liz calls him back, but the man is already gone, so she leaves the room, too.

In a near hallway, one of the Elders has witnessed part of the scene, seeing the two young people rush inside the man's room and turning on loud music. He doesn't wait to see how long the two remains there, that’s just for a couple of minutes. Rumor of the intimacy between the adoptive siblings has already spread, if they’re true or false doesn’t matter. Witnessing this scene could turn useful, someday…

That evening, at 7 p.m. sharp, Liz stands on the roof of Rikimaru Ramen Shop.

When Genji appears 5 minutes later, he’s wearing casual stylish clothes, and waits for her in front of the shop.

The woman jumps down and lands in front of him, making the man shriek.

«The fuck…I’ll die of heart attack if you continue doing that! And what are you wearing?»

«First, you’re a ninja, you should be always alert. Second, my gear and suit, obviously. You said you could have a solution to our problem, not that I have to wear fancy clothes»

«Yes right, but this won’t do! Where we’re going, we’ll be…unofficial tonight. Go back and change in something “more fancy”, as you put that»

«I’ve nothing fancy, Genji. I’m a warrior, I don’t go party every night like you!»

«Right, I forgot you’re boring…ouch!>> Liz pinches him on the arm «All right! Change of plan: first, we buy you something stylish to wear, than we call the cab and go»

So they head to a boutique, they buy a purse big enough to carry all her gear and the suit, a pair of red low-heeled shoes, skinny dark blue jeans that fit her toned legs perfectly and a red silk blouse that highlights her curves in the right way. Because Genji is a bit of a fashionista, he buys her other clothes and shoes. Then they exit the shop with a fashion-new (and a bit uncomfortable) Liz and a shopping bag full of clothes that probably she will never use, she thinks.

Genji calls for a cab and within few minutes they are driving to their destination.

«You haven’t told me where we’re going…»

«To the new Overwatch watchpoint>> he states nonchalantly

«And you had me change my clothes and buy new one for this?? Why couldn’t I wear my uniform??»

«Because we’re not going to have a fight, first, and because as I told you, we’re going there unofficially. As an agent, I’m taking my little sister to have a tour of the place a I work in.

Beside, I’ve arranged an alibi for us. We’re officially heading to Fukui, but to dine in a fancy restaurant» he winks at her, and she’s flabbergasted. Sometimes Genji is diabolically brilliant…

An hour and a half later they are standing in front of Watchpoint: Fukui.

Genji has told her that they are there to talk with his Commander, Gabriel Reyes, and with the “big boss himself”, as her brother liked to joke, Strike Commander Jack Morrison.

While there, he would show her around and introduce her to the famous people, because all the First Team members where there at the moment due to the inauguration the day before and to test new recruits and cadets.

Genji leads her inside, pointing at corridors and rooms and explaining what’s here and there, till they reach the Operation Room 1.

Inside, the men she’s met last night, Reyes and McCree, and other people she doesn’t know or has only seen in the newspapers.

«Good evening everyone! Commander, Sir…» he salutes the Strike Commander and his team leader.

«I present my little sister, Elizabeth Shimada. Some of you had the honor to meet her last night» he smirks. _Always the same silly Genji…_

Reyes nods towards his subordinate and the woman, McCree smirks and touches his hat to greet them.

Morrison approaches and gives his hand to shake «Greetings, Miss Shimada. My name is Jack Morrison, Overwatch’s Strike Commander. Cadet Shimada has said you could be valuable to…avoid some difficult future circumstances»

Liz shakes his hand «Nice to meet you, Commander. Please call me Liz. I hope we’ll find a way to cooperate, I cherish to avoid those aforesaid circumstances»

Morrison nods and scans her whole with his gaze.

The man is tall, at least 20 centimeters taller than her, and has golden blond hair, broad shoulders and a defined, strong jaw.

What blows her mind are his eyes: deep striking blue. _What’s about blue eyes, lately?_ She thinks, but remains impassive, only smiles politely.

The man oozes power and confidence, all straight back and measured words, but something in his gaze tells Liz that he’s not just a strict soldier.

Meanwhile Morrison has introduced her to the other members of the First Team: his second in command, Captain Ana Amari, a mid-aged, good looking and strict woman; the Chief Engineer, Torbjörn Lindholm, a really short man with a long beard and a continuously sulky expression; the Head of the Medical and Scientific division, Doctor Angela Ziegler, a young woman probably around Genji’s age; a scientist, a super-intelligent genetically engineered gorilla named Winston; lastly Lieutenant Reinhardt Wilhelm, a giant of a man, with white short hair, mustache and a beard.

«Greetings, Fräulein!» beams the “giant” with a huge, genuine smile on his face and gleaming eyes, even the one obviously blind with a long scar crossing it.

His big hands wrap around her petite one, making Liz feel tiny in front of the man, blushing and averting her gaze.

Clearing her throat, the woman turns and locks eyes with the Strike Commander, and the meeting starts.

After an hour of discussions and planning, they arrange some ways of action and comunication, so that the mutual goal is achieved: dismantle the Shimada Clan from inside and outside, and protect Genji’s identity as a Blackwatch member.

«Very well. If there’re no more questions…» Morrison claps his hands and is about to dismiss everyone, while Reyes interrupts him.

«I have one more question…» he drags, his voice grave and scraping like sandpaper, and speaks to Liz «What happened to your eyes? They’re so normal today, but yesterday…they seemed a beast’s one. What are you hiding to us?»

The man is clearly trying to get some reaction from her and set off some interest among the others…

«Commander Reyes» starts Liz «I don’t think it’s polite to intrude in private matters when we even don’t know each other. Everyone knows that you and Commander Morrison here have participated in experimental programs in you early days and became sort of Super Soldiers, but it would be rude for me to ask you specifically about your skills….let’s wait the second date, at least» and she winks, making everyone snicker except for Reyes who stands angry and leaves the room, and Morrison who averts his gaze, impassive expression, but his ears become a cute shade of red.

The Strike Commander dismisses everyone, and while Genji reaches to Angela to talk with her, Morrison approaches Liz «Miss Shimada? One private word, please» and leads her outside. They walk for a mere minute and reach his office, two hallways ahead. He holds his hand on the biometrical scan and they go inside.

«Sorry for leading you here alone, I’ll prefer to have this as a private discussion…and this room is soundproof>> smirks the man, while going on the other side of the desk and putting down is intercom and visor.

«First, I’m sorry if Commander Reyes has made you feel uncomfortable, it was not the time nor the place to pry on your private matters… although I must admit that it sparked my curiosity. Good answer, anyway» smiles kindly, then he becomes serious again «But what I want right now, what I want from you…» he trails off and walks to stand in front of the woman, who meanwhile has tensed and readied herself to act if it’s necessary «...is a sincere answer» he holds her gaze, and if it wasn’t for years of training, she bets would feel weak in the knees by the short distance and the affect those eyes make to her. He sees her swallows and makes a step back, licking his lips.

«Why are you doing this?»

«What?» she asks, maybe her voice shakes a bit.

«Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying your Clan? You seem a good soldier, one that follows the rules…so why are you doing this?» there’s concern and wariness in his eyes.

Liz sighs, looks for a moment at her shoes, then back in his eyes and answers.

«I’m doing this for my family»

«I don’t understand, your clan is your family»

«No. Genji is my family, my Clan is just a clan, and a bad one. Genji is my Brother, even if an adoptive one. He’s the only one that has ever protected me for real, loved me like a sister and took care of me. Sojiro, his Father and the Clan’s Master…Hanzo, Genji’s elder Brother…the Elders…no one has ever cared for me, no one has ever thought of me as a person. I’ve always been a warrior, a kunoichi, a weapon, and lately just a mean to seek more power…I’m tired of this. I’ve always wanted to prove myself, now I know how to do it in the right way» she takes a breath, then continuous «Don’t underestimate me, Jack Morrison: I’m not a Saint, I’ve done my fair share of kills and murdered people, even if I’m young. I’ve started as a kid…I’ve killed fellow Clans’ members, criminals, killers and mercenaries… but what a want to say is, that I’ve never killed innocent people or civilians, never harmed them and I’ve no intention in starting right now. The Clan, instead…the Clan is planning in doing so in the future. To seek power, it will destroys possible and future lives. I won’t be part of that monstrosity»

«Your Clan plans on harming innocents people? Is it working with Talon? With the Null Sector? » asks frantically Morrison.

«Not that I know. It’s more…an internal issue, at the moment. Nonetheless, innocent people will suffer and I can’t permit it»

The Commander nods, serious expression in place again, looking at nothing in particular while he reflects. Then he looks back at her and smiles a little, a genuine one this time.

«You have a good heart, Liz Shimada. I’m not a Saint neither, I’ve done what was to be done many times, even if it saddened me. So I can recognize good people when I see them. If you’ll ever want to leave your Clan behind and join Overwatch, I think many would benefit of your presence here» says while putting a hand on one her shoulders.

«You like me and you disliked my Brother so much, that had Reyes to take him in??» smirks the woman.

«It’s about…a certain attitude that has your brother. He thinks he’s a smartass and has to learn how to obey orders. You make me feel more…accustomed, even if you’ll have to refrain your tongue sometimes, when you’ll decide to join us» he smirks and shakes his head.

«”When”, Commander?» she arches an eyebrow.

«I’ve a presentiment I’ll have you around a lot, from now on. And if you want me to call you Liz, you should call me Jack, than»

«Deal» and they shake hands.

Then Jack accompanies her to the others, so that she and her Brother can leave.

When they reach the Operation Room 1, Genji is deep in a conversation with Doctor Ziegler and Lieutenant Wilhelm, the latter laughing loudly at something the ninja must have said, and the Doctor giggling and blushing, a hand covering her mouth. The others have already left.

«Hey, smartass!!» calls out Liz «It’s time to go, come on!»

Genji turns and gives her a huge smile, then they say their goodbyes.

Her Brother lingers just a little bit more saluting Doctor Ziegler, and Liz turns to give him some privacy. In doing so, she almost collides with the broad figure of the Strike Commander.

«Oh, I’m sorry!» she squeaks, and almost falls on her butt.

Jack grabs her arm in time, while an approaching Reinhard steadies her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

«Watch out!» «Vorsicht!» the two man say as one voice.

«I’m fine, thank you both» the woman thanks and averts her gaze, then shouts «Genji I’ll wait you outside!» and runs out the room.

Liz runs till she’s at the entrance of the Watchpoint, her heart drumming in her chest. She’s not out of breath for the run, obviously, but for the show she put on a minute ago. _What the heck is wrong with me?_

Few minutes later, Genji joins her, and they call a cab to go home.

«Before I forget» says her Brother «Angie has told me to give you this» and gives her a note.

«What’s this? A telephone number?»

«It’s her private one. She has said “You never know”»

«Mmh all right, I’ll keep it. By the way….”Angie”?? You two already so close?» she teases.

«What? N-no, I mean…we’re friends, nothing more» he blushes a furious shade of red.

«Ahah don’t worry Lil’ Bro, your secret is safe with me» and winks.

«And what about you, Little Sister? I never thought you have a soft spot for older, sturdy men» he wiggles his eyebrows.

«Don’t know what you’re talking about» she feigns indifference.

«Yeah sure…you never stumbled or blushed once in your life, and you did it all tonight. Pretty big, Reinhard’s hands, mmh? And the Strike Commander is strong… how was it like to be between the two??»

«Genji!! Stop!! You’re terrible!!»

«Ahahah fine! You don’t tease me about Angie, and I’ll leave you alone about the two old guys»

Liz only smacks him playfully on the arm. The cab arrives and they go back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**May 2066**

Many people find it hard to sleep that night.

Gabriel Reyes, still furious due to that girls’ impertinence. She has guts, he has to admit it, to stand up to him that way. But what she’s hiding intrigues and scares him; and he hates to be scared of something. Not to talk about how everyone looked at her! How Jack looked at her… like she’s something new, refreshing, special… the girl is nothing special! Just a lucky kid with scary monster eyes!!

Ana Amari, still reflecting on the meeting’s decisions. And the trust they’re giving the girl.

She’s from a Yakuza Family…and yes, someone could say the same about her brother. But the young man, to her eyes, has this puppy-face and is too eager to find his place in this world. The girl, instead…she already has her place, right? She clearly has a greater power position in their clan, doesn’t her?

Why is her so invested in dismantling it? What could she gain from it? She can’t place the girl. Usually she has “eye” for understanding people…she’s the most observant in the group, not just cause of her sniper skills…

Reinhard Wilhelm is known to be a fast sleeper. He’s an energetic person, but also the one able to sleep soundly during pre- and post-flight when there’s a mission. Yet tonight he can't sleep. Something about the girls eyes haunts him. She has a hard gaze, one the oozes an hidden power. But she was scared, too. And embarrassed, even if maybe just a little. She moves well in a Tactical Room, knows the technicalities, seems a good strategist…but still, she looked out of place at the same time.

And the way Reyes feared her every move, every word, constantly not losing sight of her… and his strange question… what made that old dog hair stand up? The young woman seems more innocent that what she might be…

Jack Morrison doesn’t sleep very much, lately. Due to lots of problems to resolve; reports to make and send; possible cadets to recruit and agents to promote and their files to check; international relationships to maintain with politicians and governments… if he’s able to sleep 3 hours a night it’s almost a miracle. Doctor Ziegler is constantly treating to put him under sedatives to let his body, and mind, get some well-deserved rest.

Tonight, none of the aforementioned things occupies his mind.

Instead, long, silk-like, black hair collected in a ponytail, swinging at every move and releasing a floral scent. Viridian green eyes gleaming with mischief and interest and a bit of embarrassment.

Small hands moving frantically over the holograms.

Young, flawless skin.

_Ah, damn it! Young, Jack!_

_But also such a strong, vital woman…_

The Commander groans at his own thoughts, resting his head on his crossed arms on the desk.

Keep working for tonight seems out of question. He should take a nice shower. _A cold one…_

To Liz and Genji, that night there’s absolutely no rest.

They have not even made a step inside the Castle gates, that a furious Hanzo crosses the space between the entrance and them, screaming «Where the fuck have been the two of you!! I’ve tried to contact you for hours!!» his face is red, and his eyes…puffy red? Has he cried? No way…

«Calm down, Brother, what’s with this ruckus? We haven’t checked our phones for a while, so what?» says annoyed Genji.

Hanzo, even more angry than before, hisses «Father is dead»

«What??» the other two shouts as one voice

«How…? What happened?» asks feeble Liz.

«He had an heart attack, the doctors couldn’t do anything» Hanzo is now stoic, his expression still angry but his voice like steel «You should go and mourn him, Liz» and the girls nods, her feet moving automatically.

«I should go, too» says Genji

«No you don’t»

«What are you talking about? He was my Father, too. I must go mourning him!»

«You never took any interest in his health, or in anything at all concerning him or this Clan. As your new Master, I forbid you to go»

«As my new Master? Are you insane? He was my Father! Will ever be!! And you always brushed us off when we asked you about his health, don’t blame it all on my behavior or interests! Now get lost, I want to see his body»

«You won’t go anywhere, at least until you tell me where the two of you have been tonight! What was so important to not answer any call? To not care for the Clan for the whole night??»

«We’ve been out for dinner, there was this new restaurant I wanted to try and also I wanted for Liz to relax a bit. To live a bit. You all treat her like she’s only a warrior or an instrument to “make this Clan great” and all that bullshit!»

«She IS a warrior and she IS an instrument for the Clan!! She has duties, something that you’re not able to even comprehend, I see»

«She’s a person, Hanzo! Is it even possible that I’m the only one to care for her welfare?? To not want to use her? To give her some love and affection?»

«I see» states the older man «So the rumors are true, after all. And I was so blind to think you wouldn’t do that to me»

«What rumors? What are you talking about» asks sincerely confused Genji.

«You perfectly know what I’m talking about!» almost growls Hanzo «You’re the usual selfish brat!! Did you think you could woo her? To have her all to yourself? Did you think it amusing? Maybe you could even breed her first, right? You never cared about birth rights, priorities and traditions!!» in his fury, Hanzo takes his bow and arrows from behind his back and he lashes out against his younger brother.

Genji dodges at the last second, and shouts «Are you mad? What are you doing?? What are you talking about?» then rushes towards the Army Room to get something to defend himself.

Hanzo blows arrow after arrow to his Brother, murder clouding his mind.

Genji manages to dodge every shot, all well aimed to his head or heart, and inside the room picks up is wakizashi and katana.

Hanzo his behind him and shots another arrow, this time Genji deflects it with the wakizashi. Hanzo has one more arrow left, he knows that, and rushes forward brandishing his bow like a sword, hurling blows to the younger man.

Genji parries with the katana, one blow so strong to scratch the weapon. He doesn’t want to fight his Brother and still tries to talk to him, to calm him down. But everything seems vain, Hanzo isn’t listening, blind in his sorrow and fury. The man manages to disarm his brother, hitting him straight on the side of the head. Genji falls on the ground, groaning and stunned by the blow.

Meanwhile Liz, that has just reached the Master’s chambers, hears his Brothers shouting and then the distinctive sounds of a fight. Leaving every thought about the dead Master behind, she rushes back to stop the two fighters.

Hanzo has pinned Genji on the ground, blocking him with one foot. His bow is aimed to his Brother chest, the last arrow ready to shoot.

«I’ve endured enough of you ingratitude and bullshit, Brother! It's time for all this to end!»

Genji, still recovering from the stun, only groans a weak “what”, but still doesn’t have the strength to defend himself.

«Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!» shouts the New Master.

A huge blue Spirit Dragon leaps from his tattooed arm, changes the arrow in pure energy and materializes itself, hitting the defenseless body beneath itself.

«NOOO!!» shouts Liz, entering the room in that instant, rushing forward. She changes her form midway, and launches herself on Genji’s body.

The Spirit Dragon changes its direction, not wanting to hit the half-dragoness, and at the last second, before it disappears, Liz sees that it has split itself in two smaller Dragons.

With a whip of her tail, she pushes Hanzo far away, the man hitting hard the mats underneath.

«What have you done?! What have you done?!» half shouts-half growls the dragoness.

She stands to look at her Brother’s body, and gasps.

Genji’s body is an half burned mess, his legs under the knees and his right arm reduced to ashes.

He’s unconscious, his breath shallow.

Liz changes again in her human form, and curses against Hanzo «You’re a crazy bastard, Hanzo!! Look at what have you done!! He’s your Brother!! Your Family!!»

Hanzo meanwhile has returned to his senses. He’s gaping, doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Liz is crying and muttering reassurances to her Lil’ Bro, fat tears running down her cheeks.

Then, her eyes changes and become her draconic ones and holds Hanzo’s gaze.

Her voice is the most inhuman he’s ever heard «You’ve split your soul, Hanzo Shimada! Until you’ll find redemption for your sinful actions, you’ll never be whole again. Nor your Spirit Dragon! Go away, Hanzo Shimada! And prey to have redeemed your soul, the next time we’ll meet!»

Something inside the man shakes, and he stands and runs away from the room. After collecting some of his possessions, he leaves the Castle, without looking back.

Liz meanwhile puts her hands on her Brothers’ chest, inhales and says, still in that inhuman voice «Great Spirit Dragon of the North Wind…as your Queen, I order you to remain within this human body…his time has not come, yet. He still has to bring Honor in this Mortal World. Until human action will reverse the physical damage, keep this body alive! As you know is its right to be»

For a second a green aura surrounds Genji and the man’s breath stabilizes a bit.

Liz sighs and takes out her phone and the note Genji has given before that night, and dials hurriedly the number.

«Doctor Ziegler speaking»

«Doctor Ziegler! I’m Liz!» her voice back to normal, but she’s shouting «Genji! He’s badly injured!! He’s dying! Please Doctor, I’ll bring him to you!! Save him, please!! He has lost his legs and one arm…» Liz is crying again and rushes the words out.

«What?! Calm down and bring him here immediately!!» and with that the Doctor ends the call.

Liz takes a deep breath and dries her tears, then rips a tapestry from a wall and uses it to wrap her Brother. For the first time in years, since the time she killed her Mother’s brother, she changes completely in her full-dragon form. Gone the woman, a big red dragon stands in her place. Similar to the ones seen in the medieval movies, this Dragoness has four strong clawed paws, a big tail, scales all over her body, big strong wings to fly with, and the “classical” dragon muzzle. Sharp teeth included.

With her front paws, Liz grabs the “roll” she has made with her Brothers body, and then jumps in the sky, breaking the room’s roof, to fly at her top speed towards the Overwatch Watchpoint.


	9. Chapter 9

**June 2066**

Two weeks had passed since what she has started calling “The Incident”.

Liz is on a balcony, outside Overwatch Headquarters in Switzerland. She’s looking at the night sky, earphones in the ears, listening to Genji’s favorite music through his mobile phone. This is a routine she’s started the night they arrived here in Switzerland, two days after the night she has rescued her Brother. She loves the chilly air and that spicy and fresh smell you can only sniff when surrounded by mountains. It soothes her soul, the raging thoughts that haven’t left her alone one single moment since “The Incident”.

One particular smell, coming probably from chalet on the other side of the mountain, takes her breath away for an instant, carrying her mind to that night. It’s the smell of ash, the one she could smell on Genji’s body the whole flight to the Watchpoint: Fukui.

The memories of that night, after she arrived at the compound, are blurry.

She remembers flying, the wind cold around her.

Remembers seeing the Watchpoint, and growling to alert the agents.

The landing, and the roar emitted by her large body touching the ground at high speed.

The agents and the weapons aimed to her. The frantic shouting of people. Her changing her form, her Brother’s body clutched to her chest. Doctor Ziegler coming out and shouting to low the weapons, her medical team running behind her together with Commander Morrison and Lieutenant Wilhelm. Her body giving out due to the effort and the transformation.

And everything became dark.

The next thing she remembers is waking up the next day, in the Medical Bay, and an asleep Reinhardt Wilhelm by her side.

When she tried to get up, woke up and gently stopped her, said that she had still to rest.

«How long I’ve been out?»

«It’s 3 p.m.» answered the man looking at his watch «So about twelve hours»

«Where’s Genji?»

At that, the man hesitated a bit.

«Lieutenant, where’s my Brother??» panicked the woman.

«He’s still under surgery, or at least he was till fifteen minutes ago, when a nurse came to check on you. They were still trying to stabilize him, he has suffered the worst injuries Angela has ever seen»

Liz eyes betrayed her tears started to rush down her cheeks.

«Hey, Hey! Don’t cry, Schatzi!» he took out his handkerchief from a pocket, drying her tears «Doctor Ziegler is the best Doctor in the world, she will patch him and make him as good as new, I’m sure about that!» he smiled softly and Liz nodded, eyes trained on her hands, trying to stop her crying.

Then she looked at him. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and his uniform blue pants. An huge war hammer was leaning against the wall behind him.

Liz nodded with her head towards the hammer and, with a small smile said «I’m pretty sure you usually don’t bring that thing in the Medical Bay, unless it’s magical and has its own life!»

Reinhardt only blushed a bit, and stammered «Well…no, it’s an hammer…ehm…»

«You are in charge to watch over me, more to protect the others than my person. I understand. I would have done the same, if a Dragon carrying a dying man showed itself in the middle of the night on my compound» she chuckled a humorless laugh.

«Yes…I’m sorry about that. But orders are orders. Not that I think you would do us any harm, not after seeking out our help! And Commander Morrison thinks the same!! But we have seen dragons only in the movies, so far, or your brother’s Spirit One…but a real dragon, in blood and bones…well, It’s a sight you don’t see every day. And some agents were scared»

«Thanks for explaining, but you didn’t have to justify yours or Morrison’s actions. As I said, I understand»

«Morrison wanted to stay here himself, you know? But he has duties he can’t postpone…so I volunteered»

«Oh? You volunteered? I’m flattered, Lieutenant!» giggled her.

«Ah! You should be!! You have the strongest Crusader in the entire world to look after you! Ahahah!

But please, Miss Shimada…call me Reinhardt»

«Only if you stop calling me by my horrible surname, and start calling me Liz» she smiled bitterly.

«A surname is just a surname, Liz…it’s what’s connected to it that could be bad»

«Well, my surname is connected to hatred, blood, murders, criminal affairs, and betrayal from the people I once considered my Family»

«Yes…I suppose everything you said is true…but it’s also connected to fraternity and to the love you showed to your Brother to fly here and make everyone know your secret. Am I right?» stated the man arching an eyebrow.

«I…I suppose you could be right…»

«Ah! Very well!>> beamed the huge man «Now, why don’t you tell me how you become that magnificent beast?» smiled him kindly.

Blushing at the compliment, Liz told him her and her Clan story.

After an hour, Doctor Ziegler herself came in the room and told her Genji was stable, but that they had to transfer him at their Headquarters in Switzerland, because there the Medical and Scientific Bay were better furnished to help her Brother.

Later that day, Liz went back to the Shimada Castle, to take care of some things and to get some of hers and Genji’s belongings.

When she arrived, a group of Elders shouted at her to know what happened between the two Brothers and where they were.

She answered that Hanzo had killed Genji in a fit of rage (he almost did, but not telling them the truth was a strategy to protect Genji’s life and allegiance to Overwatch) and rightly full of remorse, had left the Clan.

When they asked her to reclaim her place as the new Heir and Mistress, Liz refused. She said the Clan was lost and no more her business; that every servant and maid that wanted to leave was free to do so; and finally, half transforming, scared the Elders shouting against them that they had reached their purpose, there was no Master anymore and they would have the Shimada Criminal Empire all for them to rule.

Then, packing some of her belonging, including her suit and gears, and some of Genji’s more cherished, she left the Shimada Castle. Forever, if possible.

Now, standing on this balcony, leaning against the railing, Liz tries to relax. That morning she had to take an important decision. Angela, together with her most trusted collaborators, had analyzed her Brother’s condition. They had come to the conclusion that the only way to let him have a life closest to the normal, as an agent or not was his own future choice, they had to re-create the missing part of his body, in long and difficult surgery that would fuse human and robotic parts. In less words, he would become a cyborg. No more entirely human, never completely a robot.

It was the only way, she knew that, or he would be forever relegated to live on a bed or a wheelchair… Liz couldn’t stand the thought of a not independent Genji. Not after he has always been her example of independence.

So, she agreed. Hopefully Genji would not hate her…

The automatic doors behind her swing open, and from them appears the Strike Commander.

«Hey» he greets.

«Hey» she answers, removing the earphones.

«I always liked stargazing. May I join ya?» he smiles.

«Be my guest>> she smiles back, tiredly.

«Ya know? I have a similar view from my quarters, but not spoiled by service lights. Obviously there’s no night air, the wall windows cannot be opened»

«Are you suggesting something, Jack?» inquires her, smirking and arching an eyebrow.

«No, no…not this time, at least» he winks and grins, blue eyes gleaming with mirth «Just makin’ a statement»

Liz has discovered that he tends to speak with a little accent, when he’s relaxed. It’s cute.

They stay in companionable silence, until he breaks it.

«I’ve a file on my desk. There’s this ex-Yakuza assassin that’s asking to become an Overwatch agent…she’s powerful, well trained, intelligent, and strong headed. She’s also loyal till dead, they told me. And takes care of her loved ones. I’ve no doubt she will be a wonderful agent, but my question is: why Overwatch? Why not Blackwatch, where her Brother would return?»

«That’s a good question, Commander. If I was her, I suppose the answer would be multiple.

To leave space to her Brother, but to take an eye on him no matter what.

Because there’s already a ninja between Blackwatch ranks? This might be a reason, too.

Because she doesn’t like the Blackwatch Commander, but likes a lot her possible Overwatch teammates? Another reason.

Because she needs fresh air, a new start, and no more subterfuges…» Liz explains and takes a breath, than smirks «And because Overwatch has handsome Officials, of course»

The last one makes him laugh hard, and she joins him.

«Well, I suppose I’ll see ya around a lot… Agent Shimada» and shakes her hand.


End file.
